warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Story and History/@comment-46.195.24.229-20150818225117
Dumb and bit crazy hypothesis, but what if the Prime refered to or in lore is not the same prime we farm or use ingame. Not that were not using prime gear. Rather that the Prime of the old war was a Temporary boost, think of it like example in movies the character gets a power up or gather more power and morphs into next form where they´ll outperform or atleast gets on same strength as their opponent. This would be a Orokin secret utilised by the Tenno to figth the Sentiens. As far the "default" frame gear you wake up with (asside from game perspective, it makes sense with noobgear) It will allow you to face Grinner, Corpus and the Infested rather well. We havent encounter the Sentients yet, but if they trully are as strong as in lore pushing back Orokin to desperation, then would´nt old Vor or any faction bosses be a tiny obstackle. Facing the Sentients would requir us more power than the frame given to us. As far the Prime frame and Primegear we hunt after in the void, they just provide tiny improvement to market or reserched ones (Yes its all up to modding, but modding a weapon also have caps/limit how far you can take it). The Prime gear we gather in the void are "fakes" cosmetic repilicas or simliar. We sell it to Baro´kiter without hestitation and he bulk buys them massive ammounts, why? Maybe he to searches for this "true Prime gear" a non replika, experimentation, researching the parts there must be a clue to the power behind the Tenno, who'm saved the Orokin system from Sentient. He never seem to be amazed by us or what we do, more like wondering what kind of outdated monkey comes to his store, unless you have primegear in wich case he gets very intrested. Could this be the Primed Tenno or just another letdown. The lotus have no refferese to prime gear or primed items whatsoever (problably DE being lazy with implementing it) the mission reward are all from her, we mainly do objektives or least distract so others can gather, ex in void we never pick up any prime gear, all of that is by a hidden team who cant find anything for five minutes (gee thanks for those O-cells) neither Lotus or Ordis will be impressed by your primegear, both problably knows its fake, Ordis trying to say you look good if that makes you happy. This became more of a textwall than I wanted it to and I feel like Im not done yet. In short the Tenno from old war was Gold and gilded just like our Prime frame/gear or Orokin towers, but that was the True Prime as a temporary power form made them look diffrently. Others jeally or other reason made fake cosmetic replicas of this Prime form, the ones we currenlty hunt in towers and sell to Baro. While in the old war the Tenno pushed back the sentiens but without realizing the threats of Natah she corrupted the Tenno and put her emblem on us (maybe Lotus is the translated name from sentient writen on our frames) Victorius the Tenno returned home to Terminus as stated by the Stalker, that until Natah´s plan made every Tenno to slaugther the Orokin and end the Orokin Era. One way or another controlling all these Tenno must have drained her powers, by puting them into cryosleep she could save herself energy and time. As we sleep trougth god knows how loong our "true Prime power mode fades" Jumpforward to the start of the game YOU awaken into an unknown world with a crashcourse on how to operate your frame until Vor arrives, skiping section until your on your liset with wee bit more clue as you woke up with. It is now up to you to explore the aftermatch of the old war. Will you search for the secret of this world, will you follow lotus to the end or will you end up like most of us rainbow rangers traveling space making havoc for both enemy and team. As for me I want the true Prime power, not those cosmetic upgrade we dig up. I want the power to face Sentiens or atleast enougth to make a dent on their Oculyst. (facepalming myself because it became even loonger) Thanks for readind & post arguments.